Stand By Me
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: Un sueño que cumplir, ser una gran artista del mundo de la música, padres muertos pero nuevos hermanos, un amor no correspondido y otro que lo es, más obstáculos difíciles habrá que afrontar y una enemiga que temer, una estudiante de apenas 17 años podrá enamorarse de un profesor, ¿podrá cumplir su sueño, cual será el precio de esta relación? "Bésame y Quédate a mi lado"
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no me pertenece esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Cada ser tiene un sueño, uno que anhelamos cumplir, pero para que lo alcancemos, primero debemos afrontar los obstáculos que se nos atraviesan en el transcurso de nuestro camino, no importa lo difícil que se ha o lo mucho que debemos sufrir, porque al final de todo, encontraremos nuestra recompensa, una que valió la pena luchar"<strong>_

-Esas eran las palabras que siempre decías, ja que ironía, aun puedo recordarlo, y también logro recordar cada momento en el que estuvimos juntos-dijo una joven mujer mientas una lagrima solitaria cae sobre su mejilla, aparentemente de 24 años

_**Namimori 8 años atrás…**_

Haru Miura siempre soñó en ser una gran artista en el mundo de la música, desde pequeña componiendo canciones, hasta participando en pequeños eventos que le permitían desarrollar esa habilidad y hobby, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esta afición se fue convirtiendo en algo sumamente importante para ella, ahora con apenas 17 años recién cumplidos, es una de las mejores alumnas del instituto Namimori Medio, además de que esta en el club de música, y es la vocalista principal, sus canciones son acompañadas, por la guitarra, el bajo y la batería, instrumentos básicos para crear un buen rock, aunque Haru siempre se ha caracterizado como una chica optimista, carismática, soñadora, casi todas sus canciones tratan sobre un amor inalcanzable o triste, pero que a pesar de todo siempre luchara por ello, ¿la razón?, sus canciones se basan sobre su vida cotidiana, más exactos su primer amor, ha sido casi toda la inspiración para crear tan maravillosas letras, sabiendo muy bien que él no le corresponda sus sentimientos, ya que él le gusta una chica mayor (una típica chica dulce con cara de no romper un plato, mas si lo hace, ya sabrán a quien me refiero), aun que no se ha capas de confesarle lo que siente directamente, lo hace a través con su música, a pesar de que por ser tan ingenuo (o estúpido) no se da cuenta, en cierta manera es bueno ya que al confesarle de esa manera, prácticamente se quita un gran peso de encima sin temer a perder su valiosa amistad o que su relación se ha incomoda o afectada.

Su sueño es convertirse en una cantante muy reconocida en Japón y en el mundo, ser la admiración de muchas personas, que ellas quieran ser como ella, seguir cada paso que de, inspirarlos con su música, darles una perspectiva o enseñanza del amor, que aun que mas pueda llegar a doler sigan creyendo en el, al menos ella cree que si hace eso, podrá hacer algo por muchas personas y que ellas puedan encontrar el verdadero amor, mientras que ella piensa que tendrá que esperar mucho tiempo para que pueda encontrar a esa persona que le dé el tan deseado cariño.

_**¿Pero en realidad tiene que esperar tanto? ...**_

Giotto Sawada, de tan solo 21 años, es un joven profesor de literatura, recién graduado de la universidad de Tokio, es el hermano mayor de Tsuna Sawada o mejor conocido como Dame-Tsuna, al contrario que su pequeño hermano es muy listo y guapo, tiene una especie de habilidad, que consiste en que puede saber en quien confiar, o sentir que algo va pasar, ya se ha malo o bueno, lo llama "Híper-intuición", con la ayuda de un viejo amigo suyo, Cozart Shimon que es el director de la preparatoria Namimori, pudo conseguir un puesto como el nuevo profesor de literatura, el estaba muy feliz ya que podría poner a practica sus conocimientos y enseñarlos, también aprovecharía de cuidar a su dame-hermano para que nada le pase, además algo en su interior le decía que ahí encontraría una grata sorpresa

A pesar de ser un gran hombre, Giotto nunca le ha llamado la atención ninguna mujer, inclusive su "mejor amiga", Kyoko Sasagawa, ella es una chica muy buena, bonita, no lo niega, siempre teniendo prácticamente a los hombres que esperan babeando para que ella les dirija la palabra, pero ella no les coloca cuidado, más bien el sabe que su mejor amiga está enamorada de él, aunque pre tenga no estarlo y solo le diga que quiere solo su amistad, le provoca un poco de lastima ya que el solo la ve como una hermana, por eso el no ha tenido una relación amorosa concreta, porque en el momento solo se centrara en su trabajo, o al menos eso pretende.

Lunes 13 de marzo, 7:50 de la mañana, Namimori, una joven castaña corría como alma que lleva el diablo, esta mañana Haru se había despertado tarde, ya que anoche no pudo dormir muy bien que digamos, uno de sus amigos le pudo conseguir que tocara en una pequeña discoteca fue genial en todos los aspectos, pero este día tenía que llegar temprano para conocer el nuevo profesor no quería darle una mala impresión, además estaría el director y no quería ser regañada además de afrontar al temible demonio de Namichu y su hermano kyoya-ni-san, pero antes de tener que ir al instituto debía hacer una pequeña parada a la comisaria de la ciudad, debía entregarle el almuerzo a su hermano mayor Alaude, aunque los Hibari no fueran sus verdaderos hermanos ella los consideraba como tales después del trágico accidente que sufrió los padres de ellos y de ella al tener solamente 7 años, sus padres eran muy buenos amigos pero cuando ellos salieron a cenar los frenos del auto que estaban no servía provocando que el auto se dirigiera a un risco, fue el ultimo día en que sus hijos los verían, en ese momento Haru fue adoptada por los hermanos Hibari, en el transcurso del tiempo su relación fue creciendo, ellos querían a haru como una hermana menor que adoraban y debían de proteger, poco a poco se fue creando una nueva oportunidad, un nuevo hogar una nueva familia.

Estaba tan clavada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con alguien, más por suerte no toco el piso, ya que unos brazos grandes pero cálidos lograron agarrarla por la cintura, pero no pudo evitar que se le cayeran su maletín regando sus libros al suelo, mas eso por el momento no importo, Haru estaba muy impactada, le agradaba mucho aquellos brazos que la agarraban le daba en cierta manera paz y seguridad, y ese pecho tan firme y bien tonificado al parecer que subía y bajaba a causa de esa pacifica respiración que la relajaba, pero lo que más la dejo sin aliento fue en el momento de que alzo la vista para encontrase tan hermosos y amables ojos azules y ese cabello rubio que parecía suave y sedoso, y su rostro tan maduro pero tan atractivo, igual el joven hombre estaba en las mismas condiciones que la chica, su pequeño cuerpo pero bien formado se ajustaba perfectamente al de él, y la calidez que ella desprendía hacia querer no soltarla, su aroma era embriagador olía a fresas, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron lo dejo sin palabras, esos ojos, oh dios esos ojos de color rojizo-castaño eran hermosos reflejaban esperanza, un amor incondicional que cualquier persona que tuviera razón no la dejaría por nada del mundo, su cabello era del mismo color que sus ojos y lo llevaba atado en una cola de caballo alta que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, su piel es blanca y delicada, ella era como un ángel, el cual él deseaba conocer, estuvieron así por un rato hasta que Haru se acordó que iba retardada

-Hai! Oh no voy a llegar tarde, mo mis hermanos me van a regañar, lo siento mucho estaba distraída y gracias por evitar mi caída señor- dijo Haru mientras hacia una reverencia y recogía sus libros a toda prisa

-No se preocupe- dijo el joven muchacho mientras la ayudaba

-Gracias de nuevo, me tengo que ir- se fue antes de que él pudiera decirle otra cosa mas

- O_O que chica más extraña-dijo con una sonrisa suave y feliz mientras veía el camino que ella tomo-Umm, oh se le quedo esto- se fijo en un pequeño cuaderno con el logo de una mariposa, lo abrió para saber que contenía letras de canciones lo que le llamo mas su atención fue de que se trataban- Esa chica tiene un gran talento, me gustan a pesar de que se han un poco nostálgicas, esto debe ser muy importante, lo bueno es que se como entregárselo- y con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su destino

Mientras tanto Haru era sermoneada por su hermano mayor, diciéndole que estas no eran horas de llegar, que la puntualidad es algo que debe siempre tener, pero lo bueno es que se ofreció a llevarla a la escuela en su auto, mientras iban a la escuela ella no pudo evitar en pensar en ese aquel hombre apuesto, era encantador pero pensaba que él era muy parecido a su amigo/amor Tsuna

Por fin pudo llegar a su escuela, llego 5 minutos tarde gracias a su hermano, se despidió de él y se fue corriendo directo a su salón, cuando se encontró con su otro hermano el solo le dirigió una mirada que decía "esta vez te dejo ir, pero más tarde hablaremos" lo cual la asusto porque presentía que esa "charla" no sería nada agradable , cuando llego a su salón se escucho la voz del director que muy probamente estaba presentando a su profesor de literatura, cuando abrió la puerta, se quedo sin aliento, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veía, su nuevo profesor era ni nada más que el atractivo hombre de hace pocos minutos, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados por el director

-Miura Haru, oh otra vez tarde, que voy hacer contigo-dijo Cozart con un suspiro- Pero por ser una excelente alumna te dejo ir por esta vez, pero que no se repita, por favor toma asiento

Con una reverencia ella hiso caso, pero cuando paso al lado de su "sexy profesor" sintió una corriente eléctrica pero no le hiso caso y siguió su camino hasta su puesto

-Bueno como estaba diciendo, el es Giotto Sawada el será su nuevo profesor de literatura-presento el rector

- Es un placer conocerlos, espero llevarme muy bien con ustedes- hiso una reverencia y sonrió, sonrisa el cual hiso desmayar a muchas estudiantes, pero su mirada y esa sonrisa se dirigía a cierta castaña-rojiza, lo cual ella se dio cuenta e involuntariamente se sonrojo-_ Así que su nombre es primavera, fascinante_ -pensó Giotto

_-Entonces él es el famoso hermano mayor de Tsuna-san, pero porque de repente mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando me ve_- pensó Haru

_-No sé si es una coincidencia o si el destino quiso que nos encontráramos por algún motivo, pero sé que con él/ella en este tiempo conoceré muchas sorpresas_-pensaron al mismo tiempo

_**¿Coincidencia o no, cuál será el resultado de todo esto?**_

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Conichiwa mina-san como están espero que en este año se cumplan todos sus deseos, bueno espero que les hayan gustado esta historia y quieran seguirla, pero bueno se acuerdan sobre la lluvia de fics que estado hablando, el cual están este Stand By Me, Dark Spring (ya se encuentra) Entre los Vivos y los Muertos (está disponible) y Amor Compartido (el cual este ultimo muy pronto estará) o _O dios se me olvido jijij también va estar esta historia pronto "Rosa Oscura", además de que mis otras historias las estaré actualizando pronto *w*, cuídense y suerte XD<strong>

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, no me pertenece esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**_

_**Aclaraciones: "pensamientos"**_

* * *

><p>Era imposible, no podía concentrarme, era un delirio, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en el, después de esa breve presentación, que para mí fue una sorpresa, mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente y no podía dejar de sonrojarme con cada vez el me miraba, parecía una tonta, pero al menos no era la única que reaccionaba así, la mayoría de mis compañeras se encontraban en el mismo estado o peor, pero como no estarlo sabiendo que nuestro nuevo profesor no era ni nada menos que un joven, encantador y muy guapo que nos iba a enseñar o hacernos perder la cordura, con esos ojos que al momento que los observabas quedabas inmediatamente hechizada, su voz era suave pero firme, lo que lo hacía ver más atrayente, y su boca era como una especie de delito que cualquiera os gustaría cometer y nunca se arrepentirían<p>

*"Pero en que estas pensando Haru, el es mi profesor, nada más, recuerda a ti te gusta Tsuna-san ¿¡Verdad!?, solo estoy un poco atraída hacia Giotto-sensei por el gran parentesco que tiene con Tsuna, pero como no es su hermano mayor, exacto eso debe ser, eso debe ser" eso era lo que se recalcaba ella misma, pero sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, el cual al levantar la vista, se encontró a escasos centímetros de la cara de Giotto, lo cual hiso que sus mejillas se pudieran comparar con el color de un tomate maduro

-Señorita Miura ¿no?, se encuentra bien, la noto un poco distraída de la clase, además de que su rostro esta rojo-pronuncio mientras le tomaba la temperatura, acto que provoco que la pequeña primavera se pusiera más nerviosa

*"¡Pero como no quieres que este así, y más aun que estas a una distancia que pareciera que me quieres dar un beso!"-H-ha-hai, gomen G-Giotto-s-se-sensei, solo estoy un p-poco mareada n-no se preocupe-

*"Que linda se ve cuando está nerviosa, parece un tierno animalito indefenso" pensó con diversión- entendido, será mejor que te dirijas a la enfermería

-HAI! G-gracias, con su permiso s-se-sensei- y con eso recogió sus cosas y salió disparada de ese salón, dándole la mas mínima importancia la mirada de con función que le daban sus compañeros, y la sorpresa y sonrisa de su profesor

*"Dios que me está pasando, definitivamente estoy enloqueciendo, no puedo creer que mi propio sensei me haga sentir todo estas cosas, no entiendo como mi corazón se acelera cada vez que el está cerca mio, y como siento que quiero estar en sus brazos como la ultima vez, como desearía poder estar cerca suyo y poder quedarme en su encanto, hasta que nuestros labios dancen en un vals de amor y pasión…UN MOMENTO, ¿¡BESARNOS!? ¿¡ESTAR EN SUS BRAZOS!? QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO, NO N-NO PUEDE SER CALMATE, RECUERDA NO PUEDES ESTAR CAYENDO EN EL AMOR CON EL, ES MAYOR QUE TU, ES TU PROFESOR, ES EL HERMANO DEL HOMBRE QUE AMAS… el hombre que amas"* detuvo su paso mientras observaba el cielo por la ventana, sonriendo con nostalgia "¿por qué me empeño en seguirlo amarlo sabiendo muy bien que él quiere a otra persona?, ¿por qué no puedo dejarlo ir y darme otra oportunidad?, pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿si alguna vez podre encontrar mi verdadero amor, el que yo pueda amar y el que por fin pueda ser amada?" sin que me diera cuenta pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas recorrían silenciosamente mis mejillas

-¿Are? ha (suspiro) no debería estar llorando, no ahora- dijo mientras que con el dorso de la manga se limpiaba el rostro- bueno será mejor irme antes de que pueda pasar algo-pero ni siquiera pudo dar dos pasos cuando escucho la voz temible de su hermano Kyoya llamándola y preguntándole que estaba haciendo ahí si se suponía que debía estar en clases, y con solo mirarlo sabia que se había metido en problemas

*" Este no es mi día" y con ese pensamiento tuvo que someterse a la práctica "charla" que iba tener con su hermano mayor

**...**

El resto del día paso con normalidad, Haru no volvió a la clase de literatura, solo regreso a sus clases a la ultima, ya que su querido perfecto la había dejado prácticamente en cerrada en su oficina "ayudándolo" hacer sus papeleos, mientras el patrullaba su amada Namimori, estaba tan estresada y cansada que lo único que quería hacer era ir al salón de música, para así poder practicar y relajarse al menos un poco, lo bueno era que todavía no se había encontrado con el hombre que la tenía en ese estado, cuando el glorioso y esperado timbre sonó para anunciar el termino de clases, ella se dirigió a su destino

Mientras tanto en la sala de profesores se encontraba un joven rubio, sentado leyendo un cuaderno con unas letras, no podía creer que esa dulce y hermosa señorita pudiera escribir tan semejantes canciones, quería saber cuál era su inspiración para creerlas, quien o que era la motivación para que su corazón se sintiera de esa manera, no es que no le agradaban sus canciones, de hecho le gustaban bastante y le entraba mas curiosidad al saber como ella las interpretaría, pero lo que lo tenía tan confuso es que por que se sentía de esa manera tan deprimente pero que aun así no se rendiría, se sentía molesto, no sabía el motivo pero cuando conociera cual era la verdad tras esas letras haría pagar el causante, no sabía porque pero en su interior gritaba que él debía protegerla y siempre tenerla a su lado, creía que era algo por que la veía como una hermana le hacía recordar un poco a Tsuna, pero también sabía que era algo mucho más profundo, pero por ahora tenía que devolverlo ese cuaderno a su dueña, de seguro debía estar histérica

_I reache din to the sky_  
><em>Omoiwatodokanakute<em>  
><em>Chiisaku sora ni kieta<em>  
><em>Irotoridori no fuusen<em>  
><em>I'malone<em>  
><em>Ikisaki no naiwatashi no te wo<em>  
><em>Sottotsunaidekureta<em>

_(Llegué hasta el cielo_  
><em>Mi amor no pudo alcanzarte<em>  
><em>Los globos multicolores<em>  
><em>desaparecieron en el cielo, haciéndose cada vez más pequeños.<em>  
><em>Estoy sola<em>  
><em>No tengo a donde ir<em>  
><em>Pero tú, gentilmente, tomaste mi mano)<em>

Cuando caminaba por los pasillos pudo escuchar una hermosa voz, con el son de una guitarra, cuando me acerque al lugar donde provenía la música, pudo visualizar a la culpable de sonar tan bella canción, su primavera se veía hermosa, como espectador podía sentir lo que en verdad ella quería expresar, pude ver una gran parte de ella, sentí que con solo mirarla y escucharla mis piernas se debilitaban y en ese mismo momento me di cuenta, de que había caído en un profundo sentimiento hacia ella, me había enamore a primera vista de mi estudiante

_Starless nightkako no kagefurikaeranai_  
><em>Kanjitai anata no nukumori<em>  
><em>Tears are falling downmayottemohanashiwashinai<em>  
><em>Tsunaida anata no te wo<em>

_Sometimeswefallapart_  
><em>Okubyou ni natteshimaukedo<em>  
><em>Kitto hito wasokokarananikawomitsukedaseruhazu<em>  
><em>Takemyhand<em>  
><em>Nakufukanzennafutaridakara<em>  
><em>Zutto te wotsunaideiru<em>

_(Noche sin estrellas, no miraré atrás en la sombra de mi pasado_  
><em>Quiero sentir tu calidez<em>  
><em>Las lágrimas están cayendo, aún si estoy perdida<em>  
><em>No me soltaré de tu mano<em>  
><em>A veces nos deshacemos<em>  
><em>Nos convertimos en cobardes<em>  
><em>Pero seguramente encontremos algo ahí<em>  
><em>Toma mi mano<em>  
><em>Ya que los dos somos frágiles e imperfectos<em>  
><em>Estaremos siempre tomados de la mano)<em>

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba siendo observada, inmediatamente deje de cantar, solo pude quedarme ahí paralizada por saber que la persona que me estaba escuchando no era ni nada menos a la única persona que no quería ver en el resto del día, no pude evitar sonrojarme, esta era la decima vez que pasaba, aunque ya había cantado delante de un buen público, no sé por qué me sentía nerviosa delante de él, cuando por fin reaccione lo único que pude articular fue

-G-Giotto-sensei

-AH gomen, solo quería devolverte esto, se te había caído esta mañana, y hasta ahora pude entregártelo- le mostro su pequeño libro de escritos

-OH! Dios, mi cuaderno, muchas gracias, me has salvado-dijo emocionada olvidándose lo nerviosa y a penada que estaba, pero cuando iba a cogerlo se resbalo con unas hojas que yacían en el piso, pero antes de golpear el piso, Giotto logro cogerla, pero perdió el equilibrio, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso, el encima de ella, formando una pose sumamente comprometedora, además de que se dieran un beso en la boca

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno mina-san acá esta la continuación de Stand By Me, esta corto lo se, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado y quieran saber que va pasar con la historia, con respecto a mis otros fics muy pronto las estaré actualizando, es que estoy en época de estudios y ya saben cómo es esto xp, las que quieren saber que paso con Dark Spring también muy pronto la estaré subiendo así que relax XD, con respecto a la canción que Haru estaba tocando se llama Starless Night de Olivia Lufkin, esta canción es el segundo ending de Nana, cuídense y suerte XD nos estaremos viendo pronto, por cierto las que tengan dudas o preguntas por favor hágamelas saber no se preocupen cualquier cosa es bienvenida y con gusto os responderé XD<strong>

**¿Reviews?**

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaimer: katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Un dulce delirio siempre se encontrara en nuestras cabezas en algún momento de nuestro camino, a pesar del dolor y la confusión se halla una luz al final de este, con paciencia, prudencia y razón encontraras la solución, no culpes al destino por las sorpresas que te trae, pues este es impredecible e incomprensible, la vida es un juego que siempre te una prueba, no dudes y lucha, afronta tus miedos y retos, arriesga y sigue tus sueños, algo muy valioso y maravilloso se te presentara pero si temes lo perderás, sigue tus ideales y corazón a pesar de que el ultimo puede ser un poco torpe a la toma de decisiones, cuando se trata del amor él será tu mayor aliado."<strong>_

No saber qué hacer, estar paralizados, sorprendidos, pero con una extraña sensación de calor y comodidad abarca lentamente, los corazones de dos jóvenes, que se dejan llevar por las emociones y se enceguecen en un prohibido pero delicioso beso.

Un joven guapo rubio encima de una ruborizada castaña-rojiza, ella con una pierna levantada rozando una parte muy sensible de él, mientras que sus brazos inconscientemente se hallaban en su cuello, con sus dedos acariciando lentamente aquel dorado, suave y sedoso cabello largo, a cambio él, con una mano en la cintura pequeña pero bien formada de la primavera acercándola más a su cuerpo, llenándose de reconforte, no queriéndola soltar aquella jovencita que desde su primer encuentro la considero como un ángel hermoso que descendió del cielo para que ella le perteneciera, mientras que con su otra mano le acariciaba cariñosamente la mejilla, como si dejara de hacerlo, el momento tan embriagador desapareciera pensando que era un sueño muy bueno, podría decirse que lo que estaban haciendo era un dulce pecado, que no importaba cuantas veces podrían cometerlo ninguno de los dos se arrepentiría.

Un beso que al comienzo ni siquiera fue planeado, más bien fue un accidente, poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo mas, en sus mentes se retornaba que esto estaba mal, pero algo en su interior recorrió rápidamente por sus cuerpos, capturándolos en un apasionado pero amoroso y casto toque, eran dos almas que desde hace tiempo estaban entrelazadas por un tipo de lazo invisible, que ahora por fin se encontraban, aunque al principio ambos estaban sorprendidos, ninguno hizo el intento de separarse del otro, los labios de ella eran tan sensuales, eran una exquisita agonía, tan amorosos deseosos de demostrar todo ese cariño que la dueña guardaba y que ahora podía demostrar, un oji-azul que a pesar de su apariencia y personalidad, jamás pudo conocer que era el amor y como se sentía prácticamente "derretirse" y entregarle todo su ser a una persona, con solo mirarla a los ojos podría provocar una indescriptible felicidad, a pesar de tener novias, ninguna pudo satisfacerlo de esa manera, aunque era un hombre muy caballeroso y amable, podría ser de igual forma egoísta, a veces sin quererlo utilizaba aquellas ilusas para probar un poco de aquella sensación que tanto anhelaba sin éxito alguno, pero en este momento, tal vez esta gentil primavera concedería sus deseos, tal vez ella seria la que le enseñaría y mostraría tan hermoso sentimiento.

Para ella, él era un imán que su boca no se resistía ser devorada por aquel hombre que apenas conocía pero la volvía loca, la hacía sentir en una especie de nube que alejaba sus temores, y la resguardaba de cualquier daño, la hacía sentir segura, de alguna forma se sintió ¿correspondida?, tal vez su querido Tsuna-san no era su príncipe destinado después de todo.

Mucha gente si los viera los repugnaría, pensarían que es un acto de lujuria, que iríamos al infierno a someternos en el horrible castigo que Minos, juez del circulo de la lujuria nos daría por pecaminosos, algo extremista pero justo para la sociedad, pero más que eso sabían que esto no era algo como ellos creen, esto lo que ellos profesaban no era malo, sino al contario algo tan confortante, algo muy fuerte que crecía sin parar en su interior, no por nada no dejaban de besarse o que sus ritmos cardiacos estaban muy acelerados, sabían muy bien que esto no se podía dar, pero ¿sería posible que la relación de un maestro y una alumna podría convertirse en algo más?.

Tan absorbidos estaban del uno al otro, que cuando se separaban por falta de aire, inmediatamente unían sus bocas nuevamente, era como una adicción que les evitaba parar, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, una voz demandante y frívola llamaba a Haru, ella al reconocer el dueño de esa voz, con decepción pero con miedo al ser atrapada en esta situación por su hermano, rápidamente lo separa de ella, para disgusto y desconcierto de él, aunque para ella esa cara que el tenia, provocaba que se lanzara prácticamente en sus brazos, pero por ahora lo que tenía que hacer era ocultarlo para no tener problemas, así que lo escondió en un armario cercano suficientemente grande para que cupiera, le dijo que guardara silencio y no hiciera ningún ruido, pero antes de que ella cerrara las puertas del gabinete, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño, la trajo hacia él y le dio un beso seguido de una sonrisa juguetona, después de eso aturdida, no se explica cómo carajos pudo caminar hasta su guitarra y seguir tocando como si nada hubiera pasado, en ese momento llega el presidente sádico del comité de disciplina.

-Haru, nos vamos a casa- dijo con su actitud de siempre, pero sin su aura asesina

-¡H-hai!, K-kyoya-nisan- respondió nerviosa

-¿Hm?, ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto un poco curioso pues desde esta mañana a estado actuando extraña, y ahora estás nerviosa, esta actitud es muy poco frecuente de su pequeña hermana, solo algo o alguien puede estar provocando tal estado

-N-No estoy bien, es que estoy un poco angustiada. Ya sabes se acerca el concierto del festival escolar, todo deber ir perfecto, sobre todo porque Alaude-nisan por fin tiene tiempo para escucharme tocar, estoy muy emocionada quiero que él se sienta orgulloso de mí, eso es todo- es verdad, su hermano mayor nunca la escuchado cantar, siempre anda ocupado con sus deberes policiacos, y ahora que podrá verla, está muy feliz

-No te preocupes, aun falta tiempo para eso herbívora, el y yo lo estamos, de igual forma eres la hermana de dos carnívoros, nunca nos decepcionas, ahora vamos- dijo dándole la espalda pero con una pequeña sonrisa

-¡Hai!, arigatou Kyoya-nisan-dijo muy alegremente

-Hm, vamos-

-Hermano espera un momento, tengo que alistar unas cosas primero, por favor ve siguiendo ya te alcanzo- dijo recordándose de su "problemita"

-No te demores- y con eso se marcho de la habitación

-Uff, que alivio, pensé que ni-san, nos descubriría, ya puedes salir…G-Giotto-sensei- dijo su nombre con un poco de dificultad al poder recordar todo lo sucedido anteriormente

- Vaya, Kyoya tiene un lado blando, quien lo diría, pero solo tú puedes sacar esa parte escondida de el- dijo saliendo de su escondite un poco sorprendido y enojado mirando hacia la puerta

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ya esta tarde y mi hermano no tiene mucha paciencia de igual forma- evitando mirando, recogiendo sus cosas con un sonrojo

-Si estoy de acuerdo, pero antes- acercándose lentamente hacia Haru abrazándola por detrás enterrando su cara en su cuello embriagándose por el olor a flores y fresas que desprendía ella, acto que asusto pero agrado a la castaña-rojiza-cantas muy hermoso primavera, me has impactado y cautivado, pero quiero ser el único que te inspire a crear tan bellas melodías- besando su cuello

-¿Q-que ha, q-quieres decir ha, con eso? - dijo entrecortado y con gemidos por el fascinante toque que él propinaba a su cuello, hundiendo su mano en su cabeza para que no se detuviera

-Pronto lo sabrás-levantando su cara para capturar su labios para un beso apasionado dejándola sin aire y fuerzas- Mio angeló, incantesimo su di me, senza cercare, mi piaci, non ti lascerò andare io combatterò fino a quando si può ricambiare, il nostro rapporto è un gioco proibito che ti prendono come, solo allora rischiare tutto, se sarai al mio fianco-termino de decir en un acento italiano seductor, sus ojos azules brillando con un toque anaranjado y una sonrisa sutil pero encantadora

-Bien…este es mi limite-fue lo único que pronuncio la pobre Haru antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos del causante

**…...**

Una hermosa joven de 17 años se encontraba plácidamente en una cama durmiendo de lo más tranquila, soñando en que estaba en un gran escenario, con muchas personas aclamando por ella, tocando junto The Gazette, Kai-sama tocando la batería con sus esplendidas sonrisas, Uraha-sama con su guitarra y tentadoras piernas, Aoi-sama tocando excelente la guitarra como siempre, Reita-sama y sus locuras, y Ruki-sama, oh el cantando de maravilla acercándose lentamente hacia mí para darme un beso y cuando me doy cuenta estoy en un salón de música, en los brazos de…¡¿GIOTTO-SENSEI?!

-AHHHHHHHHH- me despierto bruscamente, agitada miro a mi alrededor, estoy en mi habitación-ha, gracias al cielo todo fue un sueño, jajaja que raro, yo besando a mi maestro jajaja, es imposible por favor el ya es un adulto muy guapo de seguro tiene novia, y si no dudo de que se vaya a fijar en una niña como yo y más si es su alumna, jajaja- en cierto modo se sentía aliviada pero también triste y decepcionada al saber que esa fantasía no podría ser, de repente al pensar en eso sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho, preguntándose por qué dolía, pero alguien interrumpió su cuarto

-Haru, que pasa- entro su hermano mayor Alaude preocupado

-me encuentro bien, hermano no te preocupes, pero ¿cómo llegue aquí?-dijo confusa

-No recuerdas nada-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado- te desmayaste en el salón de música, por suerte Giotto iba pasando por ahí, te encontró y te llevo con kyoya-

-ha espero que no haya sido una molestia con…. Espera un momento ni-san, dijiste Giotto mi profesor - *no puede ser, esto tiene que ser un engaño, una mentira*

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-dijo confuso

-P-por nada-involuntariamente se sonrojo al saber que no fue un sueño *mierda *

-Estas roja, ¿tendrás fiebre?-tomo su temperatura-no estás bien, mejor sigue descansando Kyoya me dijo que te estabas sobre-esforzando por el festival, no hagas eso mira lo que pasa, nos preocupas, descansa ahorita te subo tu comida-dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza y salía del lugar

-hay dios mio, no puede ser, yo bese a Giotto- tocándose los labios lentamente- no puede ser ese era mi primer beso, se suponía que era para Tsuna-san, no para su hermano, pero no me arrepiento me gusto, no me encanto, cuando me besa me siento tan feliz, me lleva a otro mundo-cerrando los ojos para recordar aquella sensación-quiero tener sus labios de nuevo, que me ame…No en que estoy pensando, y mejor dicho que demonios estaba pensando él para darme más de un beso a caso no sabe los problemas que nos meteríamos si llegáramos a tener una relación amorosa, y que intento decirme, ¡¿por qué carajo no se italiano?!, estoy confundida me volveré loca, ¡MO ESTOY MALDITA CON LOS HERMANOS SAWADA!

**…...**

En esa misma casa, específicamente en el tejado, Hirbid cantaba el himno de Namimori, pero cierto azabache estaba tan molesto que no le colocaba atención ninguna a su mascota

**Flashback**

-Está tardando más de lo costumbre- dijo el peli-negro caminando de nuevo al salón donde todavía estaba su hermana pero se encontró a pocos pasillos a su hermana inconsciente en los brazos del nuevo profesor de literatura, el cual no le agrado- ¿Que paso?-dijo demandante y extrañamente enojado

-Estaba caminando, cuando me encontré a la señorita Miura tirada en el suelo, así que la recogí e iba a llevarla a su casa- dijo de los más tranquilo posible

-bien, ya no hace falta, yo la llevo, al fin y al cabo soy su hermano- dijo frio e intento alzar a Haru pero Giotto retrocedió evitando que el tomara su primavera

-Tranquilo Kyoya, por que estas tan enojado, a caso estas celoso, porque alguien esta "tocando" a tu hermana, estas siendo muy sobreprotector, ¿no lo crees?-dijo mordaz

-y a ti que te importa omnívoro, se que eres un gran amigo de mi hermano, pero yo no confió en ti, nunca me diste buena espina, y ella me pertenece- y con eso arrebato a Haru de sus brazos y salió del instituto como una fiera a punto de matar

**Fin del Flashback**

-No dejare que nadie me la quite-dijo determinadamente

**…...**

En otro lugar no muy lejos de la casa de los Hibari, una familia estaba reunida felizmente, comiendo y celebrando que su hijo mayor estaba nuevamente en casa

-Oh Gio-kun, me alegro mucho que estés de vuelta, por fin estamos todos reunidos-dijo Nana

-Gracias madre, también me alegra estar en casa

-Así que estás trabajando en el instituto de Tsuna, que bien los dos hermanos unidos, la fraternidad se volverá más fuerte que emoción-dijo su padre llorando cómicamente y siendo consolado por su esposa

-Ha dios, Giotto-ni me alegro de que seas mi profesor por fin podre entender alguna materia del colegio, por cierto ¿cómo te fue hoy en tu primer día de trabajo?-dijo su hermano pequeño Tsuna

-Oh de maravilla, Tsu-kun, de maravilla-dijo mientras sonreía felizmente, pensando en cierta jovencita que para él era su ángel

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mina-san, como están, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, wau casi me da un infarto escribiendo esta continuación, se que fue muy rosa pero a mí me encanto sobre toda la actitud de Giotto uno seductor kyaaaaaaaaaaaa lo amo, que les pareció, sobre el sueño de Haru soy una fanática a Gazette, los amo sobre todo a Ruki-sama, Kai-sama y a Uraha-sama, mi sueño es conocerlos me derrito prácticamente por ellos 3 (fan girl loca xp), así que porque Kyoya Hibari estaba tan celoso, que quiso decir que no la perdería, que va ser Giotto para conquistar Haru, que pasara con ella, se arriesgara, cuál será el precio de esta relación, nuestra querida primavera podrá cumplir su sueño, que mal caerá sobre esta hermosa pareja, si quieren saber por favor denle una oportunidad, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto es el capítulo más largo que escrito voy bien jajaja XD, cuídense y suerte XD<strong>

**PS: esto fue lo que quiso decir Giotto:- mi ángel, me hechizaste sin intentarlo, me gustas, no te dejare ir luchare hasta que puedas corresponderme, nuestra relación es un juego prohibido que con gusto tomare, solo así arriesgare todo, si tú estarás a mi lado-**

**Verdad que es lindo XD**

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaimer: katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Aclaraciones: *pensamientos*, RIN: sonido de un celular**_

* * *

><p>Una mañana hermosa se expandía por todo Namimori, un bello día sin ninguna nube opacando el cielo, un perfecto día que daba energía para los habitantes del pueblo, para todos ellos sería una grandiosa mañana, para todos excepto ¿una?<p>

7:47 am, casa Hibari

-¡DIOS!, mira la hora, llegare nuevamente tarde- dijo una apresurada castaña-rojiza, saliendo de la cama, vistiéndose lo más rápido posible, dirigiéndose al baño, capillo sus dientes, medio se cepillo el cabello, aunque todavía estaba despeinado, no le importo cogió su bolso y como si su vida dependiera de ello, corrió hacia el instituto, lo bueno es que no tendría que ir a la comisaria esta vez, anoche no pudo dormir bien, lo cual aprovecho e hizo la comida para sus hermanos, para que cuando amaneciera ellos solo tendrían que coger sus almuerzos e irisen a sus respectivos trabajos. Pero no llego más de dos cuadras cuando vio un Lamborghini Gallardo negro, sobre él un hombre cruzado de brazos, vestido con una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro abotonado, unos vaqueros negros, un cinturón de cuero café oscuro, unas botas de amarrar color beige, y unas gafas oscuras, no debía ser un genio para saber de quién se trataba, con es cabello y es porte, no era nada más ni nada menos que el motivo de su insomnio, del desorden de su cabeza y corazón, el ladrón que ha osado a robar su primer beso, pero que la ha conmovido de alguna manera, con cierta duda pero con curiosidad, se acerco lentamente a tan apuesto hombre.

-¿G-Giotto-sensei? ¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto nerviosa

-Buenos días mi bella primavera, he venido a recogerte- respondió quitándose las gafas, cogiendo su mano y besándola, como si se tratara de una reina

-¿Qué?, ¿Recogerme?, ¿Por qué?, de igual forma no hace falta, no debió molestarse… p-pero os pido q-que me suelte la mano p-por favor- dijo confundida y avergonzada con un leve rubor, evitando su mirada

- Jajaja, eres tan encantadora- se burlo un poco- Pero- lentamente acercándose a ella la atrajo hacia él, a escasos centímetros de su rostro- Si con esos simples toques reaccionas de esta manera, me pregunto cómo actuaras con otros tipos de acciones- susurro roncamente en su oído, lo cual acto seguido sin que ella pudiera evitarlo la beso, aunque para primavera quiso resistirse, sus deseos fueron más fuertes y termino correspondiendo aquel dulce pero apasionado beso, duraron un rato así, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, Haru tan hechizada estaba que intento besarlo nuevamente, pero él la detuvo para decepción de ella

-Lo lamento mio angeló, pero si seguimos así no podre contenerme, además debemos irnos- recordó Giotto

-¿Eh?... Kyaaa dios mio, faltan 5 minutos para las 8, onegai Giotto-sensei, por favor lléveme al instituto- dijo muy apresurada y preocupada, cogiendo inconscientemente sus manos, dándole una mirada suplicante

Sorprendido pero divertido- Jajaja, tranquila angeló, para eso vine, vamos súbete- abriéndole la puerta como un gran caballero que es, mientras que ella por otro lado, por la preocupación y el temor, se olvido momentáneamente lo que habían hecho anteriormente, subiéndose como si nada hubiera pasado

*Parece que ella se le olvido o no le informaron, bueno de igual forma aprovechare la oportunidad* pensó con alegría- Relájate, llegaremos a tiempo- la tranquilizo

5 minutos más tarde, ya estaban llegando a Namichuu, cuando de repente el auto siguió derecho, dirigiéndose a otro lugar

-Giotto-sensei, acabamos de pasar la escuela, ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto con curiosidad

- Vamos a desayunar por supuesto, no creías que íbamos a ir directamente a la secundaria, o ¿sí?-

- Pero, mira la hora…- no pudo terminar ya que el la interrumpió, colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios

-Primavera, no lo sabías, hoy las clases empiezan a las nueve, tenemos una hora de tiempo libre- dijo acariciando su cabeza

-¿Qué?... Ah…- se golpeó la frente- Que tonta, ¿por que ninguno de mis hermanos me lo dijo?, mo si lo hubiera sabido no habría tenido estos trotes… demo, algo no me cuadra, ¿Cómo sabias Giotto-sensei, que no estaba enterada de la situación?-Pregunto confundida

-En realidad no lo sabía, solo fue intuición, además debes tener hambre, pues no creo que hayas desayunado-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Puesto que si no tuviste tiempo de peinarte, mucho menos de haber comido algo- explico felizmente, mientras arreglaba un poco el cabello de la chica, avergonzada voltio la cara, pero aun así dejándose consentir por aquel hombre que revolvía fácilmente su vida en un caos, pero que a pesar de eso, la hacía sentir segura y querida

- Bueno, mira ya llegamos, ven la comida de este ligar es una delicia- dijo parqueando el automóvil y entregándole las llaves a un valet parking

- Wao, este restaurante es muy hermoso- entrando al magnífico edificio con toques contemporáneos pero con un estilo victoriano- Pero no crees que es inapropiado traerme a este sitio vestida así, estoy en uniforme, además no podre pagar ni siquiera un vaso de agua- dijo muy apenada por la atención que recibía de algunos clientes que murmuraban cosas de ella

- Primavera, no te preocupes por eso, mira vamos a ir a una mesa alejada, pero con una esplendida vista- dijo mientras un mesero los llevaba al segundo piso, dejándolos en un balcón que mostraba un hermoso jardín de rosas y otros tipos de flores tropicales

-Pero mira los precios, no puedo pagar esto- dijo asombrado por el alto costo de cada comida

- Jajaja, ya te dije que no te preocuparas, yo te traje lo que significa que yo invito, pide lo que quieras y no te aflijas, en este tiempo déjate tratar como mi princesa- dijo acariciando su mejilla con cariño, dándole una sonrisa suave- Y antes de que me reclames, si te preocupas como puedes pagarme por esto, porque sé que no dejaras el asunto tan fácilmente, solo te pido que disfrutes este tiempo conmigo y que se ha este momento solo de los dos, sería el mejor pago que podría recibir- siguió sus caricias hasta sus labios, para luego acercarse y reclamarlos como suyos- Esto es lo que en verdad deseo- dijo cuando se separo de ella y volvió a su asiento para ver el menú, pero de reojo la veía sonrojada y cabizbaja mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-¿Por qué, haces esto?- susurro pero él la escucho

-¿Hacer que, primavera?- pregunto confuso

-¿Por qué haces esto?, es decir ¿Por qué yo?, ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de mi?, solo soy una estudiante de secundaria, básicamente una niña, puedes tener cualquier mujer a tus pies, eres encantador, listo, amable, cariñoso, caballeroso, te das tus buenos lujos, así que ¿Por qué?- pregunto esta vez con determinación y un deje de desesperación mirándolo a los ojos, no sabía porque tenía miedo de lo que él podría responder, tal vez ella sería una especie de juego, algo prohibido que después de probar se iría, la utilizaría y eso a ella la aterraba

-Te lo dije ayer ¿no es así?, a pesar de que apenas estoy empezando a conocerte, siento que estamos conectados desde hace mucho tiempo, quiero luchar por ti, no hay manera de que me rinda, me gustas demasiado para dejarte ir sin antes combatir por ti, he conocido muchas chicas, que quieren cosas superficiales, les atrae mi dinero y mi físico, pero tú eres todo lo contario, eres inocente, idealista, soñadora, amorosa, dedicada, luchadora, hermosa, me haces sentir cosas que ninguna otra mujer lo ha hecho, eres una luz que quiero para mi, eres la calidez que necesito, no voy a jugar contigo, ¿pues que ganaría?- dijo sinceramente

-No lo sé, es que es extraño, como puedes hablar tan seguro, tal vez lo que sientes sea un enamoramiento pasajero, algo no concreto… algo temporal- dijo desesperada intentando hallar una posible razón del comportamiento del hombre

-Si es algo temporal como tú dices, ¿Por qué arriesgaría tanto?, ¿Cuál sería la "satisfacción" de todo esto al final?, no te utilizare, no quiero hacerte daño ni mucho menos alejarte de mi lado, comprendo que tengas miedo, pero en la vida hay que tomar riesgos porque al final, siempre hallaras una recompensa, además no solo eso te impide estar conmigo ¿verdad?- dijo con seriedad cosa la cual mostraba que no estaba con ningún tipo de rodeos

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-hay alguien más o ¿me equivoco?-

No pudo decir nada, al cerrar los ojos una imagen de un cierto castaño vino en su mente *Es vedad*

Cogiendo él una de sus manos llevándola a su cara, restregándola contra su mejilla y besándola, para después dirigir su mirada hacia ella –No te pido que seamos pareja por ahora, solo quiero que vallamos conociéndonos poco a poco, que este sentimiento que está creciendo en mi, con el tiempo pueda ser correspondido, no hay prisa, solo pido una oportunidad, quiero que el momento en el cual te proponga de que seas mi novia, aceptes sin ninguna duda, prometo que voy a ganar tu amor, dame el honor de conquistarte- apretó su mano

-Giotto… yo-

_**RIN-RIN-RIN**_

-Halo-

-Haru, ¿Dónde estás?- pregunto un hombre al otro lado de la línea

-K-Ky-Kyoya-nisan, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto nerviosa

-Alaude, no te dijo sobre las clases empiezan más tarde, no te encuentras ni en la casa ni en el instituto, así que ¿dónde te encuentras?- dijo frio y directo al punto

-Etto…- miro a Giotto para que la ayudara- Estoy en un café desayunando, no te preocupes en 15 minutos, estoy en tu oficina- dijo apresurada

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto extraño por la actitud de su hermana

-Si claro, nisan me tengo que ir, bye- corto la llamada antes de que él pudiera decirle algo mas- Uff, dios eso estuvo cerca- suspiro aliviada

-Vaya, Kyoya se preocupa mucho por ti, ven comamos algo y después vamos donde tu hermanito- dijo con ironía y celoso

-Pero no tengo hambre, no te preocupes… (Woak)- pero su estomago protesto

-Jajaja, piccolina tu estomago dice todo lo contario, si te preocupa tu hermano llegaremos rápido en mi carro, ahora ¿qué te apetece?- *Luchare por ti y ni mucho menos te perderé, así que prepárate Miura Haru*

**…...**

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar un joven de cabello negro, se quedaba mirando su celular algo extrañado

-Kyo-san, aquí está la información que me pidió, pero no entiendo ¿Por qué esta tan interesado en el nuevo profesor de literatura?- dijo con curiosidad kusakabe

-Es mi deber mantenerme al tanto con toda persona que entre en mi territorio, y siempre ha habido algo en este herbívoro que me disgusta- dijo mirando la hoja de vida de Giotto

-Entiendo, me retiro Kyo-san-

*Ese herbívoro, tiene un impecable historial, pero no confió en él, no sé porque, pero algo en mi interior me dice que debo estar alerta*pensó

**…...**

El desayuno había estado delicioso, nunca había probado unos huevos tan esponjosos y esplendidos, después de la declaración de Giotto, pensó que la comida podría ser incomoda, pero en realidad fue muy agradable, a pesar de que ella no pudo contestarle, él le dejo el tema y se centro en hacer agradable el ambiente, haciéndola reír, dándole a probar su plato, conversando como unos grandes amigos, cuando el pago la cuenta, se fueron a Namimori Medio antes de que su hermano desesperara, todo iba de maravilla, hasta cuando llegaron a su destino, ella se bajo del auto y le dio las gracias por todo, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, Giotto la cogió del brazo y la tiro para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo

-Haru te quiero y deseo que por favor reconsideres mi propuesta, no es solo un capricho, en verdad quiero que estés conmigo-dijo tomándola del mentón haciéndola ver directamente a los ojos

- Se que dices la verdad… pero… no puedo corresponderte… mi corazón y mi amor… ya son de otra persona- dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas * Lo siento Giotto, pero sigo locamente enamorada de tu hermano menor, a pesar de no ser correspondida es difícil olvidad al hombre que sigo suspirando, anhelando y llorando*

-No llores, no me importa no me rendiré, el destino es impredecible, pero si esto te hace sufrir y no quieres que siga adelante con esto, rechazarme-

-¿Qué…?- pero no pudo terminar ya que Giotto la beso, con una dulzura y un anhelo que jamás había experimentado, con este acto comprendió lo que trataba de decir, su mente grito que lo rechazara que era lo mejor, pero su corazón y esa inquietud que solo le daba con aquel maestro, no pudo contenerse y termino correspondiéndole, dejándose llevar, dándole a entender a Giotto que ella inconscientemente le daría una oportunidad. Cuando se separaron agitados, el apoyo su frente con la de ella, solo podían observarse, expresando muchas emociones, cosa que con las palabras hubiera sobrado, con eso lentamente unían ella, se dio cuenta nuevamente sus labios hasta que ella, se dio cuenta de lo que iban hacer y en qué lugar se encontraban, por el temor de ser vista en este acto tan comprometedor con un profesor por algún sensei, estudiante o peor algún miembro del comité de disciplina, inmediatamente lo empujo, se inclino en modo de disculpa y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía, ingresando al instituto

*Kami-sama, sé que eso fue un acto de cobardía, no puedo seguir así, pero si sigo con esto me voy a volver loca, debo alejarme un poco de él, por el bien de mi salud mental, aunque va a ser difícil, mientras menos lo vea mejor, solo estaré con él en clases, no hará nada al menos que estemos solos, necesito tiempo, además debo concentrarme en mi música, si eso hare* pensó para después golpear la puerta de una oficina y entrar

-Kyoya-nisan, me necesitas-

-Has actuado rara últimamente, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- dijo directamente al grano

-N-Nada, solo que estoy nerviosa por lo que te dije anoche, además Byakuran-kun me consiguió un toque en un bar muy popular la próxima semana, jejeje- *Lo siento por mentirte. No me gusta hacerte esto, pero si supieras la verdad, no sé lo que harías*

-Sabes que no me gusta que estés en este tipo de lugares, y ni mucho menos con ese herbívoro adicto a los dulces-*No estoy muy convencido, pero dejare el tema por ahora*

-Losé nisan, pero esta es una oportunidad, casi todos los músicos empiezan así su carrera, y Byakuran-kun es un buen amigo, si te preocupas por eso, puedes decirle a kusakabe-san que me acompañe para que estés más tranquilo desu- sonriéndole muy tiernamente por la actitud de el

-Um-volviendo a sus papeles- Esta bien, puedes irte, el profesor Asari te necesita- término de decir pero sin que ella pudiera verlo, tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pues sabía que ese gesto tan lindo que ella le daba, solo se lo daba a él, esa sonrisa tan cálidamente le pertenecía y eso debía permanecer así

-¿Asari-sensei?, arigatou Kyo-nisan me voy-

**…...**

-Giotto, que alegría verte, como te ha parecido tu trabajo en esta escuela- dijo Cozart al ver al Sawada mayor entrar a su oficina

-Muy bien gracias, hay estudiantes muy interesantes, estoy feliz por darme trabajo aquí-

-Jajaja, que bien, pero que te pasa, aunque digas que estas contento, tu cara dice todo lo contario-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Por favor, me vas a negar que no te pasa nada, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que algo te inquieta, dime somos grandes amigos, cuéntame que te pasa-

-Jajaja, es verdad siempre sabes que tengo, en realidad encontré la parte faltante de mi vida, por fin podre estar completo, pero será muy difícil de conseguir- cerrando los ojos y recordando todo ser de su ángel, sus labios, su fragancia, su mirada, esa sonrisa que le fascina, su sabor a fresas

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto confundido

-Nada, déjalo así, a su debido tiempo lo sabrás lo prometo- sonriendo misteriosamente lo cual confundía mas al pobre rector y mejor amigo

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mina-san, dios es el capítulo más largo que escrito y eso que era mas pero tuve que dejarlo hasta acá, prácticamente ya está el 5 capitulo, le puse mucha emoción a esta continuación, mucho sentimiento así que perdón por la demora pero espero que con este capítulo lo recompense Wao amo a Giotto el no se rendirá tan fácilmente, además que hará cuando se entere que su angeló estará enamorada de su hermano, que locuras hará para conquistarla, y como reaccionara primavera, que hará Kyoya para tener a su hermanita junto a él, no solo eso en el próximo capítulo verán a un celoso Giotto, así que espero que le haya gustado esta continuación, a mi me gusto mucho sinceramente, fui muy romanticona y espero que los toques que puse de comedia es este capítulo los haya hecho reír, espero que les haya gustado y quieran saber que pasara en el próximo avance puesto les aseguro que habrá muchas sorpresas XD, ¿reviews?, por cierto a las que están siguiendo mi historia de prisionera en una pesadilla muy pronto estaré actualizando el 2 capitulo así que prepárense cuídense y suerte XD<strong>

**PS: voy a ser un crossover de Katekyo Hitman Reborn y ya tengo la historia para estas series, así que quiero que voten por la serie que quiere que haga un escrito, como saben la protagonista va a ser obviamente Haru y quiero que me digan con que pareja para ella:**

**-Samurái X-sugerencia Soujiro y Haru jajaja XD**

**- Ao no exorciste**

**-Shaman King- otra sugerencia Hao y Haru XD**

**-Resident evil, el video juego no la película humana jiji XD**

**-HunterXHunter , una cosa no se puede con ningún miembro de la familia zoldick ella es parte de la familia así que killua no se puede gomen**

**-Fairy tail**

**-Code Geass**

**-Full metal alchemist y brotherhood**

**-Dead note**

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

**Aclaraciones: "pensamientos"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Advertencia: para este capítulo por favor escuchen esta canción Nano- EMPTY SHELL<strong>_

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>-Asari-sensei, ¿me necesitabas?- pregunto primavera ingresando al salón de música<p>

-¡Oh, Haru!, buenos días, que bueno que llegaste, te tengo una noticia- dijo sonriente al ver a su alumna favorita

-¿Noticia?- pregunto curiosa

-Veras, antes del festival escolar, el distrito de Namimori programo un concurso de bellas artes para algunas escuelas del pueblo, que han sido seleccionadas por su gran rendimiento académico y cultural, entre ellas está este instituto, el concurso será en Okinawa, tenemos un cupo total de dos maestros, 1 o 2 estudiantes que representaran cada sección y 5 personas que quieran acompañar a los jóvenes elegidos, por eso en la sección de música como única participante, tanto como el director y yo queremos que tu Haru Miura nos representes, sabemos cómo te has esforzado, tu rendimiento académico es excelente, eres una alumna ejemplar , eres la más destacada en mi clase y por eso mereces ser la única que participe, así podrás demostrarnos de lo que eres capaz, así que ¿aceptas?-

- ¡OH, POR DIOS!- conmocionada grito- jajaja, claro que acepto Asari-sensei, esto es grandioso, no lo puedo creer es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… ¿estoy soñando?- pregunto incrédula pero feliz

-Jajaja, no, no lo es, felicidades Haru, te lo mereces-

-Gracias sensei, no los defraudare, ensayare arduamente, ganare ese concurso, estoy muy agradecida por esta oportunidad- de la emoción empezó a llorar, y fue consolada por su maestro, abrazándola y acariciándole la cabeza, diciéndole que todo iba salir bien

-Asari, mira quién te quiere… ver-dijo Cozart un poco extrañado al ver tal escena, entrando al salón junto a un sorprendido Giotto

-¿Eh?, Oh Giotto, mira que milagro verte, amigo como has estado, tanto tiempo- dijo Asari soltando a la pequeña joven, para acercándose a su amigo rubio para abrazarlo

-Lo mismo digo, no nos habíamos hablado desde que partí a Tokio, me alegra volverte a ver- dijo correspondiendo el gesto de su compañero, pero después paso su vista hacia la única chica de la habitación, y su sonrisa se convertido en una mueca, al recordar que su ángel estaba llorando y lo más importante es que era consolada por otro hombre que no era él- Por cierto ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué la señorita Miura está llorando?- trato de ocultar su enojo con una sonrisa algo sicópata

-¿Ah?, Oh, lo que pasa es que esta emocionada, le acabe de contar que será la que participe en el viaje a Okinawa- dijo Asari ignorando la cara de acecino en serie de su amigo

-Es verdad se me había olvidado, señorita Haru muchas felicidades- Dijo el rector abrazando a la chica

-Director, estoy muy agradecida luchare por el primer puesto- dijo feliz

-¿Y cuál es el premio?- pregunto Giotto

-La persona ganadora en esta sección, será invitada a eventos juveniles y presentaciones importantes que organice el gobierno japonés además de que recibirá una cierta cantidad de dinero, y la escuela recibirá una grata bonificación- dijo el peli-negro

-Kyaaa, no puedo creerlo, si gano podre demostrar mi talento a las personas más importantes del país, no solo a grandes políticos, sino también a presentadores, músicos y actores, oh dios incluso podría llegar a conocer a The Gazette- con ese último no pudo contener las ganas de imaginarse a los integrantes de la banda saludándola y felicitándola por su gran trabajo en el escenario y otras cosas más- Ne director, se que sería abusar de usted pero ¿podría salir más temprano a la ultima hora de clases para poder practicar?, le prometo que recuperare el tiempo perdido de clase después-Le rogo uniendo sus manos como si fuera a rezar, dándole una mirada de un perrito atropellado

-Um no lo sé… hay que más da, hablare con los profesores, solo si me cumples esa promesa- dijo sonriendo

-Gracias lo hare, bueno ya van empezar las clases, con su permiso Asari-sensei, Cozart-sensei, Giotto-sensei-

-Espera, antes de que te vayas, si me entregas unos trabajos, podrás salir temprano de mis clases, ¿Qué te parece?-propuso el oji-azul

-¿En serio?- el asintió-Muchas gracias maestro- por la emoción lo abrazo, cosa que el aprovecho y la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho sin hacerle daño, embriagándose con su dulce aroma

-Bueno con su permiso desu- dijo para luego retirarse y en unos escasos metros se escucho un grito de alegría, lo cual hizo que los 3 hombres se rieran

-Es una buena chica, es muy dedicada si fuera otra persona no creo que hubiera dado fácilmente ese permiso- dijo Cozart

-Sí lo es- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

**….**

Ya llegando al salón, una castaña-rojiza se encontraba muy feliz, pensando en todo lo que podría hacer si ganaba el concurso tan emocionada estaba que casi olvida lo que paso en el restaurante y en la entrada del instituto, de pronto abruptamente paró en seco recordando la promesa que se había hecho ella misma de evitar al encantador maestro por un tiempo, mientras arreglaba todo ese desorden de su corazón

"Oh no, no se supone que lo iba evitar, mo ¿por qué el destino se empeña en que no me separe de él?, mo Kami-sama ¿yo que te he hecho?, Espera un momento si él me dejo retirarme más temprano de sus clases, eso quiere decir que debo entregarle unos trabajos, lo cual eso sería después de clases, cuando el este solo, cuando nos encontremos solos sin ningún espectador, ohhh no, no puedo creer que el haya hecho eso para poder estar conmigo, imposible es muy arriesgado Ni-san podría encontrarnos suficiente tuve con lo que paso ayer, esto solo puede pasarme a mi" tan preocupada estaba que no se dio cuenta que empezó a caminar y choco contra alguien, haciendo que ambos cayeran

-Auch, eso dolió, gomen estaba distraída- dijo primavera sin levantar la vista

-Hii! No te preocupes fue… ¿Haru?- pregunto una voz muy conocida por ella

"No puede ser, definitivamente no es mi día, justo con todas las personas que pude haber chocado, tuvo que ser él,"-T-Tsuna-san- fue lo único que pudo articular

-Haru ¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y le extendía la mano a ella, para poderla ayudar a levantarse

-S- Si, g-gracias, lo siento- tomo su mano, mientras se sonrojaba

-Que bueno, no debes estar distraída, puedes lastimarte- regaño preocupado por la chica, mientras cogía un mechón de ella que estaba por la cara y lo ubico detrás de su oreja, acto que la hizo sonrojar y poner más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba - Así te ves mucho más bonita, sin ningún pelo que obstruya tu visa- sonrió cálidamente el castaño- ven ya es tarde tenemos que ir a clases antes de que Hibari-san nos muerda hasta la muerte- con ese pensamiento el chico se estremeció, e inconscientemente cogió la mano de la chica llevándola al salón sin darse cuenta la sorpresa de su amiga y la melancolía que empezaba reflejar sus ojos

"Es por este tipo de acciones Tsuna, que no importa todo el daño que me provocas, haces que caiga perdidamente enamorada de ti, aunque hagas esto como un gesto de amistada, estos momentos son los que hacen que mi corazón lata como un desquiciado, que un simple gesto me hagas sentir más de mil emociones, pero también me duela por el motivo de que siempre me veras como una amiga, lo siento Giotto, pero tu hermano siempre tendrá la delantera" con eso una lagrima rodo por sus facciones

**…**

Después de eso el día transcurrió normal, como el director prometió, Haru pudo salir más temprano y pudo dedicarse a su música, los días pasaban la hermosa primavera cumplía el reto que ella misma se impuso, practicar arduamente mejorando cada día más, y evitar al hermano mayor de su querido amor, aunque fue difícil lo ultimo ya que cada vez que el la veía se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella, y para evitarlo salía corriendo del lugar dejando extrañado al mayor, con los trabajos se los entregaba cada vez que el estaba en clases o estaba acompañado, era también agotador hacer esto pues se acostaba tarde para hacerlos y entregárselos en un momento en el cual no había manera que ellos estuvieran solos, sabía que no podía seguir haciendo esto, pero todavía tenía que aclarar dudas, y la mejor manera era evitarlo por un tiempo, todo iba perfecto, hasta que tuvieron historia

-Bueno alumnos, van hacer un proyecto de mitología, este trabajo lo van hacer de parejas y me lo tienen que entregar en 2 semanas a partir de este momento, así que empecemos- dijo el profesor mientras veía la lista- Sawada Tsunayoshi-

-¿Eh?... Ah sí, presente- dijo distraído

-ah que hare contigo, otra vez distraído si sigues así reprobaras, eres tan diferente de Sawada-sensei, aun me cuesta creer que ustedes dos se han hermanos- dijo esto mientras suspiraba, y los otros estudiantes se reían por el comportamiento del dame del grupo- Bueno tu compañero será… Miura Haru-

-¿H-Hai?- respondió incrédula, no es que quisiera ser la pareja de Tsuna, pero eso implicaba que tenía que ir a la casa de los Sawada y eso sería ver a cierto rubio

-Ustedes dos harán mitología Nórdica, pueden escoger cualquier tema- luego de eso el maestro empezó a organizar las otras parejas, después de un tiempo el timbre sono dando fin a la tortura de los estudiantes, hoy Haru no tendría que ensayar pues Asari-sensei, le dijo que merecía un descanso y que le daba o más bien le ordenaba que se tomara la tarde libre, lo cual ella resignada acepto

-Haru, ya que somos pareja y necesito pasar esta materia, ¿te importa si empezamos hacer de una vez el proyecto?- pregunto el castaño un poco avergonzado, pues sabía que su amiga ha estado muy ocupado por lo del evento en Okinawa y no quería molestarla mucho

-Claro Tsuna-san, vamos- le respondió con una sonrisa, no iba dejar que Tsuna perdiera la materia por sus problemas con su hermano

-Gracias-

**….**

Estuvieron caminado dirigiéndose a la residencia del dame, hablando de todo tipo de cosas, de lo que iban hacer para la tarea, sobre el concurso de Haru, hasta que por casualidad cayo el tema el cual Haru preferiría evitar, Tsuna hablaba muy emocionado sobre su hermano mayor, lo idolatraba, aunque son hermanos ambos eran tan diferentes en todos los estilos, a pesar de que ambos tenían sus encantos se podía decir que el mayor de los dos era el que más sobresalía, pero para ella siempre seria Tsuna el que ganaría su corazón…. Hasta ahora

-Oka-san tadaima- dijo el castaño ingresando a la sala con una castaña un poco sonrojada detrás de él, pues esta era la primera vez que el chico la invitaba a su casa

-Oh, Tsu-kun okaeri, ¿are? ¿Pero quién es esta linda chica?- pregunto sorprendida la madre

-Buenas tardes Sra. Sawada mi nombre es Haru Miura soy una amiga de su hijo, por favor cuídeme de mi- se inclino respetuosamente

-Oh primavera que nombre tan hermoso, eres muy educada pero por favor no me llamas Sra. Puedes llamarme Nana- cogiéndole las manos a las castaña-rojiza sonriéndole dulcemente

-Oka-san, estaremos en mi habitación estudiando si nos permites- dijo cogiendo a la muchacha de la muñeca arrastrándola hacia arriba, pues sabía que su madre se estaba armando cuentos que no son, pero mientras él pensaba eso no se dio cuenta de que la chica de su lado cada vez era más roja por el repentino contacto

_1 hora más tarde_

-Entonces Tsuna-san, nuestro proyecto será sobre Freya la diosa del amor y Loki el dios del caos, hablaremos sobre su relación, sus conflictos, lo de Odín y por último el Ragnarok, ¿te parece?- pregunto mirando el libro de historia muy cerca del ojos avellana

-Si seremos los dos amantes más retorcidos pero románticos de la historia, jajaja- dijo guiñándole un ojo y lo molestarla con el codo

-Así es mi amado Loki jajaja- ambos riendo con buen humor, si alguien en ese momento pasara y los viera pensaría que harían una bonita pareja, ¿pero qué tan cierto es?

**…**

-Tadaima- dijo un guapo hombre de cabellera rubia

-Oh Gio-kun no te esperaba, bienvenido a casa- dijo su madre mientras preparaba una merienda para su hijo y su amiga

-Es que Salí temprano y decidí pasar un rato por acá, ¿Tsuna está con uno de sus amigos? – pregunto notando la comida que preparaba su madre

-Sí pero es con una chica, están solo los dos estudiando es muy hermosa y parece que Tsu-kun le gusta nunca he visto que el mirara a una chica como lo hace con ella, es muy educada ohhh tal vez incluso podre tener una hija muy pronto- dijo risueña

-Jajaja me alegra por Tsuna está creciendo y ¿cuál es el nombre de la afortunada señorita?-

-Creo que su nombre era Haru-

*Es una coincidencia no puede ser ella, por favor todas menos ella* pensó alterado el rubio

-Madre ¿te parece si yo les llevo eso aperitivos?- no quería sonar ansioso pero no podía evitarlo

-Claro, ten- con eso se le entrego y como pudo salió de la cocina de lo más calmado posible, cuando llego a las escaleras las subió lo más rápido posible sintiendo su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, abriendo la puerta de la habitación se encontró una escena que le provoco más de una sensación, pero ninguna agradable, celos, rabia, sorpresa, y sobre todo tristeza, ahora sabia el motivo por el que ella le huía y sobre todo porque le costaba tanto corresponderle, una escena en el que su amado ángel reía con dulzura y pura felicidad, y donde sus ojos mostraban una ternura y un gran cariño que lastimosamente no era para él si no para su hermano menor, que ironía el siempre era el que atraía a las chicas su hermano en cambio era muy tímido y extrovertido que hacía que la gente no hablara mucho con él, pero cuando por fin encuentra la persona que le enseñara amar, ella está enamorada de su hermano, siente una punzada en el pecho pero mira a Tsuna y aunque el ríe y la mira con dulzura no es la misma forma en la que ella lo observa, este cariño es diferente no es amor si no de de amistad de hermandad, sonríe con melancolía, ninguno de los dos es correspondido, ambos tienen los corazones rotos, son tan diferentes pero tan iguales al mismo tiempo, ¿Así que este es el famoso dolor que uno debe experimentar para poder amar?

-¿Giotto-ni?- pregunto el joven castaño una vez que dejo de reír y noto a su hermano con un semblante que jamás había visto en el

-Hola Tsuna mama preparo esto para ustedes- forzó una sonrisa, dejo la bandeja en la mesa y miro discretamente la una mujer del cuarto, para ver la sorpresa que reflejaba en su cara-Buenas tardes señorita Miura-

-B-buenas t-tardes Giotto-sensei- hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza en forma de saludo, pero en su mente pasaba más de un pensamiento era un caos, se preguntaba que hacia el ahí, es lógico también era su casa, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que si él se presencio ese momento con Tsuna, ¿que habrá pensado? ¿Se alejaría de ella al saber que la persona que amaba era su hermano?, se sintió extraña al pensar eso, sintió nauseas, esto era lo que ella quería, que él se diera cuenta que esto no iba funcionar, pero ¿porque le dolía tanto saber que el ya no iba estar junto a él? Era lo mejor solo tener una relación alumna – maestro ¿verdad?, tan sumergida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Tsuna se había retirado de la sala para ir hacer un recado para su madre y estaba sola con el rubio

-Haru- la llamo sacándola de su trance y alzo su mirada par encontrase con unos ojos azules tan profundos que la hacían derretir pero esta vez tenía un cierto deje de tristeza en ellos lo cual la paralizaba, tomando eso como ventaja él se fue acercando a ella lentamente hasta quedar escasos metros de su rostro, acariciando su mejilla delicadamente- Tsuna es un poco torpe, pero es un gran sujeto, el todavía es un niño, pero muy pronto crecerá y se dará cuenta la mujer que tiene a su lado-

*¿Por qué le decía eso? *¿Se está rindiendo? *-No sigas mas con esto, no lo digas- susurro con dolor estaba confundida pero al saber que él la entregaría a otro hombre le dolía de sobre manera, su cabeza palpitaba fuertemente no podía formar bien sus palabras así que decidió para bien o para mal, que esta vez su corazón hablara cosa que sorprendió a ambos- Pensé que al sepáreme de ti todo esto pasaría pero me duele mucho al saber, que no estarás a mi lado estoy siendo egoísta pero no quiero sufrir mas, la música es mi lugar de escape, desde que murieron mis padres nunca pude ser la misma, siempre intente buscar una calidez que me diera el amor que perdí, amo a mis hermanos pero ellos no llenan mi vacio, cuando conocí a Tsuna el pudo darme algo de lo que yo buscaba pero era incompleto, pero todo cambio cuando te conocí mi corazón latía mas rápido cuando por primera vez nos vimos a los ojos, me halle en una increíble paz al estar a tu lado, cuando me escuchaste cantando sentí nervios no sabía el por qué, pero cuando nos besamos, me di cuenta de una cosa… hasta ahora nunca quise ver lo que mi corazón gritaba, no quiero que te alejes de mi- sin poder evitarlo me encontraba llorando, sentía vergüenza y rabia al dejar que mis emociones se apoderaran de mi pero para mi sorpresa y alivio el me beso, fue un beso tierno pero a la vez desesperado había pasado un tiempo en que nuestras bocas no se encontraban, con la misma devoción devolví el beso me aferre a su camisa y profundice el beso, sentí como era levantada y era acostada en la cama del cuarto con el encima, estaba confundida pero estaba decidida que no dejaría que el se alejara podría ser egoísta pero tal vez pueda encontrar el amor junto a mi profesor

-Mi corazón es una cascara vacía- dijo cuando nos separamos, pero aun así estaba cerca de mi abrazándome fuertemente temiendo que me desvanecería- Hago cosas estúpidas, pero desde que entraste a mi vida y decidí que ibas a ser mía fue la mejor decisión que tome, Te amo, realmente lo hago, y te echo de menos, no sabes cómo me sentí cuando me huías, sentí celos, rabia y tristeza cuando mirabas a Tsuna, pero me alivia escuchar lo que me has dicho, así que por favor nunca vuelvas alejarte de mí- con eso nos besamos sin importar si alguien nos viera en esta situación, solo éramos los dos y nadie más, este beso fue más necesitado mas entregado así de alguna forma sellaban un pacto de que harían lo que fuera por que el otro cayera en el amor con el otro y poder ser felices- Puede ser que casi no te conozca pero estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo, y realmente te necesito- * si su tonto hermano pequeño no aprovecha a tan encantadora mujer, el si lo hará, pues esto no es solo un capricho es más que eso y ahora él se ha dado cuenta que ella le ha demostrado tanta sensaciones que ninguna otra persona le ha hecho sentir está claro que no la dejara ir*

-Giotto…-

-Giotto! Mira quien está aquí- grito su madre desde abajo interrumpiendo a primavera

-terminaremos esto luego, te amo- con eso la beso una vez más antes de dejarla aturdida en la cama, sonreídnosle con diversión y guiñándole un ojo salió de la habitación, cuando por fin despertó de su ensoñación se toco los labios y sonrió, cuando bajo no esperaba ver al hombre que había estado besando minutos atrás con una mujer voluptuosa encima de el básicamente, demostrándole un gran cariño

-Giotto te extrañe tanto- dijo efusivamente la peli naranja

-Kyoko, hola- aunque estaba acostumbrado de que su mejor amiga lo saludara así le parecía incomodo que ella hiciera esto delante de su ángel

-Mo ¿por qué me saludas tan fríamente?… ¿Are? ¿Quién es esa chica?- pregunto la mujer al ver a la castaña-rojiza sorprendida en el umbral de las escaleras

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Haru Miura, un placer en conocerla- inclinándose

-Hola, soy Kyoko Sasagawa la mejor amiga de Giotto- *y muy pronto su novia* pensó con malicia sin soltar al oji azul

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas noches chicas espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, y también la canción me pareció perfecta para el capitulo además que me ayudo a continuarla fue muy largo en serio no me esperaba escribir tanto d hecho había mas pero no decidí que lo iba a dejar para el próximo capítulo, en el paseo a Okinawa habrá muchas sorpresas, y la bruja de Kyoko hará sufrir a nuestros pobres personajes, y tranquilas con dulce tentación muy pronto estará el 4 capitulo "perdiendo el control" con el titulo ya se imaginara que pasara en el capitulo habrá muchas sorpresas, y en este habrá mucho giottoxharu amo la pareja, cuídense y suerte XD<strong>

**¿Reviews?**

**ATT: Sayaneko-chan**


End file.
